When administering drug solution from a formulation syringe to a test subject, the operator prepares a formulation syringe containing appropriate drug solution. A drug administration apparatus administers drug solution from a formulation syringe to a test subject by moving a piston member relative to a cylinder member by means of an injecting mechanism, in response to predetermined operation.
Conventionally, a drug injection system including a drug administration apparatus has come into practical use, in which a barcode reader provided in the drug administration apparatus reads the barcode printed on a formulation packing material, or the barcode affixed to a formulation syringe, and the result is displayed on a display section, so that the operator can easily and reliably check the formulation (e.g. Patent Literature 1).
FIGS. 1A and B each show a configuration of a conventional drug administration apparatus, and FIG. 2 shows a display example of the barcode label on the conventional drug administration apparatus.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and B and FIG. 2, a drug injection system has drug solution injecting device 100 and drug solution syringe 200.
Drug solution injecting device 100 is provided with touch panel 105, barcode reader 108 and injection head 110. Two concave parts 112, as a syringe holding mechanism, are formed in injection head 110, and cylinder members 201 in respective drug solution syringes 200 are removably held in these concave parts 112 separately.
Drug solution syringe 200 is composed of cylinder member 201 and piston member 202, and piston member 202 is slidably inserted in cylinder member 201. Cylinder member 201 is filled with drug solution and capped with sealing cap 203, and then sealed with packing material 204 wholly.
Identification data 205 on drug solution is recoded on at least one of the packing material, cylinder member and piston member in drug solution syringe 200, and the drug administration apparatus stores drug solution data per identification data 205. In the drug administration apparatus, barcode reader 108 retrieves read drug solution data, and display section 108 displays it, and therefore, the operator can easily and reliably check various data about drug solution to be injected into the test subject.